


[vidlet] Be With You

by sanguinity



Series: ceci ne pas une vid [11]
Category: The Color Purple (1985), The Color Purple - Alice Walker
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Gen, Sisters, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Mister won't be able to keep them apart forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vidlet] Be With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livrelibre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/gifts).



> Song is Angel Haze's "Deep Sea Diver."
> 
> Created for ghost-lingering's “[Silent Fandoms](http://ghost-lingering.dreamwidth.org/166967.html),” Festivids 2014. More information about that project and this collection is available on the series page.

**Lyrics:**

Now I can't be with you  
(Bring me your love)  
And I can't be with you  
(I need your love)  
And I screamed for your name and I call for you babe but I can't be with you  
(Bring me your love)  
And I can't be with you  
(Bring me your love)  
Still can't forget you  
(I need your love)  
And I screamed for your name and I call for you babe but I can't be with you  
(Bring me your love)  
And I can't be with you  
(I need your love)  
And I can't be with you


End file.
